leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.147
|Related = *V1.0.0.147 Patch Notes *Hotfix Release Notes: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=29232125#post29232125, http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=29237682#post29237682 |Prev = V1.0.0.146 |Next = V1.0.0.147b }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was released along with this patch. * * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until September 14. * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until September 21 * PvP.net V1.67 * Players may now create up to 20 mastery pages, up from 10. League of Legends V1.0.0.147 Champions * (Innate) ** Spells gain extra effects at max rank. ** Dark Sphere: Deals bonus damage to champions. ** Force of Will: Increases slowing duration. ** Scatter the Weak: Spell width increased. * (Q) ** Syndra conjures a Dark Sphere, dealing magic damage. The sphere remains and can be manipulated by her other abilities. * (W) ** Syndra picks up and throws a minion or Dark Sphere, dealing magic damage and slowing the movement speed of enemies. * (E) ** Syndra knocks enemies and Dark Spheres back, dealing magic damage. Enemies hit by Dark Spheres become stunned. * (Ultimate) ** Syndra bombards an enemy champion with all of her Dark Spheres. * is now properly flagged as having sunglasses. General * The time window for multikills has been increased to 10 seconds from the previous kills as opposed to 8. Spectator Mode * Spectators can now rearrange the display positions of any player on the scoreboard in the bottom-center of the screen by dragging that player's bar. * The scoreboard has been rearranged for easier team comparisons: ** Champion portraits have been moved to the center of the scoreboard, with minion kills immediately adjacent. ** Items are now automatically sorted to display more expensive items toward the center of the scoreboard. * While drag-scrolling (default: middle mouse click + drag), the camera will now wait to move until the player drags the mouse, rather than automatically moving in the direction of the initial click. ** E.g. if a player middle-clicks the right side of the screen, the camera will no longer automatically move to the right. Instead, it will move based on where the player drags the mouse. *** Max scroll speed remains the same and caps out at a drag length equal to the distance between the center and edge of the screen. ** The mouse cursor will now disappear while drag-scrolling. New Elo Tiers * Season 2 rewards will be earned based on the highest rating achieved between now and the end of the season. * Click here to view the Season 2 rewards for the various tiers. * Ranked rating requirements have been adjusted for Season 2. ** All players and teams who have played enough games to be rated now qualify for at least Bronze tier. ** Added a new Diamond tier above Platinum. * Each tier now has between four and seven ranks that are achieved at breakpoints of 50 Elo. ** For example, a player might achieve Silver VI, then work their way up to Silver I, and then achieve Gold VI ** Click here to view the full breakdown of the new ranks. * Medals in the summoner profile have been upgraded with completely new art. * Earning a new rank will visually upgrade the profile medal. * Added new requirements for Diamond tier to the normal stat medals in the profile. Co-op vs AI * Increased the variance in team composition makeups for Coop vs AI. Undocumented Changes * Updated classic splash art and icons for , , and . * Added a "Click to unlock" button during champion select for skins that you do not own. Players may click this button to be brought to the champion's Overview page, where they can choose to unlock any of that champion's available skins. ** Prior to this patch, champion overview tabs were accessible during champion select by selecting the champion and then clicking on its portrait on the right of the screen. Hotfix A minor patch was released on September 13. The hotfix which was meant to fix this issue was deployed at 8:10 PM (PDT). An announcement was made by RiotKlover: :"We appologize that Ranked Queues have been disabled for most of the day. We discovered an issue preventing players from banning certain champions ..." A second hotifx was released on September 13. The hotfix intended to fix this issue was deployed at 11:55 PM (PDT). The announcement was made by SickNate: :"We are currently investigating issues with reconnecting to the game We have disabled rankes queues while we work...." de:V1.0.0.147 fr:V1.0.0.147 pl:V1.0.0.147 zh:V1.0.0.147 Category:Patch notes